world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072114ThiagoJack
galimatiasArguria GA began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 23:57 -- 11:57 GA: Good Morning 11:58 TA: Hello... Jack, was it? It's good to see you. 3=:] 11:59 GA: Say, if i recall correctly, you were the one with a particular fondness for shakespeare right? 11:59 TA: That is correct. 12:01 GA: Well, i was finding myself with free time and i figured that maybe someone with such a refined taste might be up for a mentally enthralling game. 12:02 TA: And what game would that be? 3=:] 12:03 GA: It's a simple game of 20 Lies, we ask each other 20 questions and answer with 20 lies, the one who figures out something about the other peson with these lies wins the game. 12:03 TA: Interesting...Alright, I'm game. Let's go. 12:04 GA: First let's make it interesting and bet something. 12:05 TA: Bet something? I don't know about that, but... 12:05 TA: I'll humor you and listen to you first. 12:05 GA: It's simple, really, the loser answers thruthfully one of the questions. 12:06 TA: That sounds reasonable, let's go then, Jack. 12:06 GA: All right, First question. What's the view from your window? 12:07 TA: A glistening sunset. 12:07 TA: Do you go next? 12:07 GA: No, you. 12:07 TA: Do we each ask twenty questions or what? 12:08 GA: No, 10 each. 12:08 TA: Alright, first question. Who is your best friend? 12:09 GA: Mr Waldo, managed to find him and never let him go. 12:09 TA: 3=:] 12:10 GA: What is your best phyisicall activity? 12:10 TA: The one I am best at? 12:10 GA: Yes 12:10 TA: Jumping Jacks, yes. 12:11 TA: For you: Who made your AI? 12:12 GA: My pet, squiggles, a really nice female dog. 12:12 GA: Who's your guardian? 12:13 TA: My loving father who tends the cattle. 12:13 TA: What's the deal with all those monkeys, ol Jack? 12:14 GA: Mother from an uncle, told me that he likes the way they dance. 12:14 GA: Gift, little slip from my part. 12:14 GA: Have you ever heard about me from someone else? 12:15 TA: Once, long long ago in a land far away. 12:16 TA: What's your tip top least favorite thing to do? 12:17 GA: Studying, was never good at it on school. 12:19 GA: Are you a violent person? 12:20 TA: Usually I am, but sometimes I'm not. 12:21 TA: Are you good at chess? You seem you'd be. 12:21 GA: No, i'm pretty bad, but i love it. 12:22 GA: Have you ever killed someone? 12:22 TA: Once, but that was in a heat of passion. 12:25 TA: What is it like to lose, from your viewpoint. 12:26 GA: When my oponent is smiling, or i end up dressed like a giraffe, fuck those pricks. 12:27 TA: I think you misunderstood the question. 12:27 GA: What would be a scenario when i consider a "Loss" to have happened right? 12:28 TA: I mean, what does loss FEEL like, from your view. 12:29 GA: Oh, like when you open up an ice cream cone and the chocolate sticks to the envelope. That's what it feels like. 12:29 TA: Ah I see, that's certainly the worst thing. 12:30 GA: I know right? What's was the best day of your life like? 12:32 TA: The day I got my first cattle gifted. 12:33 GA: Ok that's actually a pretty awesome gift. 12:33 TA: 3=:] 12:33 TA: What's your favorite chess piece, of all? 12:34 GA: The Tower, nothing quite like being straigthfoward. 12:35 TA: nods in approval of this. 12:35 GA: Ninth question, would you kick a dog or feed him? 12:36 TA: It depends on if he bit me or not. 12:36 GA: Fair enough. 12:37 TA: What do you think you calling in life is? 12:38 GA: Monkey Juggling, i can juggle in the air up to five monkeys. 12:39 TA: Hahahahaha. That is a good one! 12:39 GA: Ye 12:39 GA: It's a shame that the lie is the number, i can barely do three. 12:40 GA: Now, last one, Would you ever pause, stand still or rest before dying or getting revenge? 12:41 TA: I hae no idea what to say to this. 12:42 TA: So let's just take a simple route: yes, sir. 12:42 GA: Well, you could always bend your knee with mine. But a simple yes does suffice. 12:43 TA: For the last question: What is the best game? 12:45 GA: Super Troll fighter six: alpha edition, There's just something about fighting games that can't be matched on analogue. 12:45 TA: Shall I make the first guess then, Mr. Jack? 12:46 GA: If you wish 12:51 TA: There is something you have made quite plain./Despite your attempts to show otherwise,/I am now prepared to bring out the pain./You see, despite that you have spewn out lies,/I have seen it with my own two round eyes./Jack, first of all, it's not called a tower./It's called a rook, and despite your prowess/and, shall I say, extreme penchant for smarts,/you have nonetheless revealed you hate chess. 12:51 TA: /The rook is so mindbogglingly simple./It is a boring piece, incapable./Anyone with a shred of respect, or/perhaps, knowlege of the game would have picked/a trickier piece with which to lie with./Were you to have picked the pawn, for instance,/You could have shown respect for potental./However, you picked the most boring piece. 12:58 GA: Yes you have indeed guessed right, I hate chess, whoever the reasoning behind it it's a little off, i hate it because there is no freedom in the 12:59 GA: Tactical making aspect of it, there is literally a set number of moves, no point on trying to come up with something as basic as a tactic that depends on the opponent not being smart enough. 12:59 GA: Now, if i may, can i make a guess of my own? 01:00 TA: Certainly. 01:06 GA: You are decendant of pirates, swashbucklers. Your cleverness and coyness aren't those of someone who loves something as simplistic as the writtings of an old siphilitic drunk, they are something more deeply ingrained into your tought process. Seeing as how you are using trollian and their cultural background on such kind of jobs i can only think that someone like yourself would be fitting to that 01:06 GA: kind of legacy. 01:08 TA: I concede the point about pirates, sir. 01:09 TA: However, this insult I cannot skip! 01:10 TA: I revere Shakespeare, simple as that, Jack. 01:10 TA: I also fail to see how you got that. 01:10 TA: What about cattle made you think Pirate? 01:10 TA: Wait, don't answer that question, sir JAck. 01:11 TA: I have a better one for you to see. 01:11 TA: It will be the payout for my winning. 01:11 GA: That should be interesting to see. 01:12 TA: Who put you up to trolling me today,/furthermore, when did they ask you do it? 01:13 GA: Oh i'm sorry, it appears that you have missunderstood something about our little game Mr. Othello. 01:13 GA: Well, two things to be exact. 01:15 GA: One, you seem to think that you are free to choose another question to be answered truthfully, i stated on our bet that it would be one of the ten we made. 01:16 GA: And two, You seem to think that we were only able to use conjectures made out of the informattion gotten from those questions, i especified we should be using that info,yes. But i never said we couldn't already have a question before to solve. 01:16 GA: And i solved mine, 01:17 TA: Very well, my question is this then, Jack. 01:18 GA: Choose carefully. I will not lie, that much is my word, whoever it is entirely up to you to waste the question. 01:18 TA: Who is your best friend, and no bullshit like,/'my dog' or 'my ai'. A real answer. 01:20 GA: I have no one, No one that i trust nor care enough for to burden with the tittle of my best friend. My AI is a construct of my own and it cannot be considered human until i fullfill my promise to her about finding the missing piece of her programming. And my mother is something entirely different, she is more of a mentor. You are speaking to someone who is truly alone and living walking on his own 01:20 GA: . 01:20 TA: Unacceptable. 01:23 GA: Perhaps, you might be interested on a simple trade of information without games? 01:23 TA: Yes, that would be fine. 01:23 TA: I will even answer your first question,/on top of the one you are trading for. 01:24 TA: MY question will be the one following:/Who put you up to trolling me, today? 01:25 GA: And mine will be the following:/What kind of weapon do you use? 01:25 GA: Is this a fair trade? 01:26 TA: That is perfectly fine for me, sir Jack. 01:26 TA: My answer is simply that I use swords./Thin ones to be perfectly precise, sir. 01:27 GA: You are indeed a worthy swashbuckler. 01:27 TA: 3=:] -- galimatiasArguria GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 01:28 -- 01:28 TA: . 01:29 GA: Then you will find it informative to know that Eddy Malloy is the one who asked me to have this cordial chat with you. 01:29 TA: I appreciate you being truthful 01:29 TA: As such, I will answer one of your ten. 01:30 GA: What was the best day of your life like? 01:31 TA: Oh my, this is embarrassing, really. 01:31 GA: Like any good moment, yes. 01:32 TA: Honestly, the first time I felt... well, Black. 01:33 GA: Oh... Ok that is certainly a really good moment to pick. 01:33 GA: And the answer to my original question. 01:34 TA: I had been trolling this girl and we... hmmm/WE started hitting it off really well./The solicitations were very good./But then she just got bored for some reason. 01:34 TA: Now I think I'm going too far sometimes/just to get her attention again, hmm. 01:35 TA: Was my answer not specific enough? 01:35 GA: Well, this is a relief 01:36 GA: No, no, it was. And it certainly helped determine wherever or not i would have to actually do something about it. 01:36 TA: Are you worried my swords are dangerous? 3=:P 01:37 GA: Well, they ARE, you are the son of Ryspor Tezeti after all, One has to wonder what motive does someone like him have to menace killing someone else. 01:38 TA: I don't enjoy killing my friends, you know. 01:39 TA: I don't think I've ever killed a true friend. 01:40 TA: But I have plenty of enemies here. 01:40 GA: That's how i know i don't have to do anything about it, no one can truly enjoy Shakespeare and not pay omage to the life he so enjoyed. 01:41 TA: How do you mean? 01:43 GA: Simple, when i heard that it was something to do with blackroom i assumed that it was something out of a simple aspect of troll relationships, whoever, one doesn't pick his happiest moment in life to be with the person one intends to kill, after all, there is nothing left after killing someone, nothing to hate or love. No one smart enough to appreciate such writting is stupid enough to deprive him 01:43 GA: self of such feelings on his own accord. 01:44 TA: 3=;[ 01:44 TA: I hate her so damned much! 01:44 TA: Please don't tell anyone I said that, Jack. 01:44 TA: I can't just be opening up like this. 01:45 GA: I promise. After all, you know of my weak juggling skills, i simply can't be caught with such levering against me. 01:46 TA: 3=:] 01:46 GA: Now, if i may be granted one last inoffensive question. 01:46 GA: Are you smiling? 01:47 TA: Only if I may ask a question first. 01:47 GA: I'll answer, yes Hahaha. 01:47 TA: Are we friends? 01:48 GA: Are you Smiling? 01:48 TA: Yes. 01:48 TA: But nervously. 01:48 GA: Then i believe that the answer to that is yes, And that in the end. This was a nice tie. 01:49 TA: Agreed. 01:50 TA: Well, thank you, Jack. This was very helpful. 3=:] 01:50 TA: I need to get some sleep, however, so... 01:50 TA: Good night! 01:52 GA: Sayonara -- galimatiasArguria GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 01:52 --